LOVE IS FULL OF PAIN
by X.A ll Zhi
Summary: Bintang sekolah bertemu dengan yeoja biasa dan akhirnya bersama. Tetapi itu tidak lama sampai akhirnya mereka berpisah dan memilih jalan yang sangat berbeda dan sulit untuk di tebak. Mungkinkah mereka akan bahagia dengan jalan yang sudah mereka pilih? Entahlah.. aku juga tidak tau dengan kisah yang rumit ini..
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IS SACRIFICE**

 **Chap 1**

Cast : - Park Ji Rim

\- Choi Yong Jae

\- Kim Dong Soo

\- Song Eun Ra

\- And Other Cast

NO COPAS!

Review please *bbuing bbuing*

Don't Like? Don't Read~

 **~~X.A**

Happy reading ^^

" _Ku goreskan tinta hitam ku di atas kertas yang masih suci. Kata demi kata ku tulis._

 _Maafkan aku kertas, aku telah membuatmu terluka dengan goresan tinta hitam yang ku buat_

 _Ku edarkan pandanganku ke setiap sudut kelas ku. Seperti keadaan kelas pada umumnya, selalu ramai. Ada yang sedang berdandan, berkelahi, bermain, membully, bahkan ada yang sedang berciuman di sudut belakang kelas. Tidak menarik.._

 _Kalian sudah tau siapa diri ku? Oke berterimakasihlah kepada ku karena sudah mau memperkenalkan diri_

 _Perkenalkan, nama ku Park Ji Rim. Saat ini aku ada di kelas 11 High School. Sudah cukup?_

 _Belum, tapi sayang nya aku tidak mau melanjutkannya"_

 **~~XA**

"Ji Rim..! Ayo kita ke kantin bersama. Aku sudah sangat lapar sekali"

"Song Eun Ra-ya.. jangan berteriak di telinga ku, aku juga tau jika kau ingin ke kantin karena ingin menemui berandalan bernama Choi Yong.. eum..

"Nama nya Choi Yong Jae. Dan dia bukan berandalan! Dia adalah sunbae yang sangat tampan dan terkenal"

Tiba – tiba ekspresi Eun Ra berubah menjadi.. eum.. _menjijikkan_ /?

"Mungkin mata mu sudah buta Ra.."

"Kau yang buta Rim.. sudahlah aku ingin ke kantin. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. Kajja!"

Dengan langkah malas Ji Rim mengikuti langkah Eun Ra.

 **~~XA**

Di kantin sangat banyak siswa atau pun siswi yang menatap kagum ke arah bintang sekolah yang bernama Choi Yong Jae.

" _Mungkin semua siswa dan siswi di sekolah ini sudah buta. Apa yang menarik dari Yong Jae si anak brandalan itu?"_

"OPPA…! KYAAA.."

"KAU SANGAT TAMPAN..!"

"MENIKAHLAH DENGAN KU..!"

Terdengar teriakkan siswi maupun siswa yang membuat gendang telinga hampir pecah. Kalau boleh jujur mereka terlihat "TIDAK TAU MALU"

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka hingga rela memuja namja sok cool yang mirip berandalan yang menyebalkan.. cihh..

Ji Rim mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya, untuk mencari yeoja pendek yang sedari tadi bersamanya. Tapi nihil, Ji Rim tak melihat Eun Ra sama sekali.

Dengan malas Ji Rim melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kantin dan berniat untuk menuju perpustakaan di lantai dua, ya.. Karena hanya di lantai itu ia bisa menemukan ketenangan

Belum sampai di perpustakaan..

" _ **Bugghhh.."**_ Seorang namja menabraknya hingga Ji Rim terjungkal ke belakang

"KYYAAAA… Dasar namja sialan! Matamu kau taruh di mana eoh!?" Ji Rim meneriaki namja yang menabraknya sambil membersihkan roknya yang kotor karena terjatuh tadi

"Mian untuk itu. Tapi bisahkah kau sedikit sopan dengan ku? Bagaimana pun aku ini sunbae mu. Dan berani – beraninya kau meneriaki bintang sekolah seperti diriku. Apa jangan – jangan kau tidak kenal aku?" namja itu juga tidak mau kalah dengan Ji Rim

"Kau yang salah! Memangnya kau siapa? Presiden? Wali kota? Cihh.. tidak penting berbicara dengan namja idiot seperti mu.." Ji Rim membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan namja itu

"Jangan – jangan kau tinggal di gua batu sampai tidak tau aku"

 _ **JEDDDEEERRRR**_

Kata – kata itu sukses membuat Ji Rim membalikkan badannya

"Heyy idiot! Memangnya kau siapa eoh! Berani-beraninya berbicara begitu dengan ku" Ji Rim memberikan death glare paling mengerikan

"Ka.. Kau sungguh tidak kenal aku? BWAHAHAHAHA" namja itu tertawa terpingkal – pingkal mendengar pengakuan Ji Rim yang menurutnya sangat lucu

"EHEMMBBB" Ji Rim berdehem sebagai tanda menginterupsi tawa namja idiot itu

"Ahhh.. Ok Ok.. Aku akan memperkenalkan diri ku. Dan jangan lupa catat ke dalam otak mu" Namja idiot itu membuat Ji Rim naik darah sekarang ini

"Nama ku Kim Dong Soo. Aku dari kelas 12. Aku adalah sahabat dari Choi Yong Jae. Kau pasti kenal dia kan? Kami model terkenal. Foto kami ada di setiap majalah. Ya.. Mungkin kau tidak punya majalah di rumah mu.. Hahaha" Namja bernama Dong Soo itu tertawa meremehkan Ji Rim

"Ok. Terima kasih SUNBAENIM aku akan selalu mengingat itu" Ji Rim memberikan penekanan di kata sunbaenim dan akhirya Ji Rim meninggalkan Dong Soo yang masih menatap punggung Ji Rim yang mulai menjauh dan menghilang di persimpangan lorong

" _ **Cantik"**_ Dong Soo bergunam dalam hati

 **~~X.A**

 _ **KRINGGG.. KRINGGG..**_

Bel menandakan waktu istirahat sudah berakhir. Ji Rim segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

Untung saja seonsaengnim belum datang. Jadi dia bisa mengistirahatkan kakinya yang sakit. Salahkan Dong Soo yang menabraknya tadi, ditambah perpustakaan dan kelasnya memiliki jarak yang tidak dekat membuatnya harus memaksakan kakinya untuk berjalan sejauh itu.

Ji Rim mengeluarkan headset dan memasangnya ke telinganya sendiri ia memutar lagu _**Yiruma-River Flows In You**_. Ia menikmati setiap nada dan tuts yang terdengar di telinganya hingga tidak sadar ia menutupkan matanya. Entah mengapa di pikirannya terlintas wajah Dong Soo, dan itu membuat Ji Rim langsung membuka matanya.

" _ **Ahh, sialan. Namja idiot itu bahkan datang di pikiranku"**_ batin Ji Rim dalam hati

 _ **BRAAAKKK**_

Terdengar pintu di buka paksa oleh Kim Sun Ah seonsaengnim. Ya.. Sun Ah seonsaengnim mengajar pelajaran matematika di kelas ini. Guru yang sangat galak ini mampu membuat Ji Rim memaksa matanya untuk selalu terbuka.

Ji Rim segera melepaskan headsetnya dan mendengarkan Sun Ah seonsaengnim menjelaskan beberapa materi tentang matematika

"Seonsangnim! Bagaimana dengan PR yang kemarin kau berikan?" tiba – tiba namja cupu yang duduk di tempat duduk berdiri dan menginterupsi kegiatan ajar mengajar

"SIALAN" terdengar gerutuan dari para murid.

Namja cupu itu menerima banyak death glare dan ancaman yang mengerikan dari seluruh teman sekelasnya

Dengan santai Ji Rim mencari buku matematikanya di tasnya, karena Ji Rim sudah mengerjakannya kemarin

Tapi Ji Rim mulai panik saat ia tidak menemukan buku matematikanya. Ia juga mencarinya di locker, tetapi nihil. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Ini pertama kalinya Ji Rim tidak membawa buku matematikanya.

"Baiklah. Taruh buku matematika kalian di meja sekarang! Siapa yang tidak membawa buku atau tidak mengerjakan PR!? Silahkan maju kedepan!" Sun Ah seonsaengnim mengintimidasi

Dengan ragu, Ji Rim mengangkat tangannya

"Maaf. Saya lupa tidak membawa buku PR" Ji Rim tertunduk ditempat

"Tidak biasanya kau melupakan sesuatu. Tetapi kau harus belajar disiplin, silahkan keluar dari kelasku dan jangan masuk sampai pelajaran selesai! Dan renungkan kesalahan mu!" Sun Ah seonsaengnim memberi isyarat agar Ji Rim keluar dari kelas

Ji Rim keluar dari kelas dan bergegas menuju taman belakang sekolah yang terdapat banyak pohon. Ji Rim duduk di bawah salah satu pohon besar

Tanpa di sadari dari jauh terdapat dua namja yang sedang berbisik-bisik dan menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Ji Rim yang sedang duduk dan memejamkan matanya

To Be Continued

(TBC)

Delete or continue?

Review, Kritik, dan saran please…

Ini FF nista, FF yang gak akan ketebak alur ceritanya (masa sih) XD

FF Gaje.. FF aneh..

Alur berantakan.. ga sesuai EYD -_-

FF ini murni hasil buatan Author yang rada somvlak ini..

NO COPAS!

See u next Chap *maybe*


	2. Chapter 2

YA.. SEPERTI YANG KU KATAKAN SEBELUMNYA..

"LOVE Is Sacrifice.."

Chap 2

Cast : - Park Ji Rim

\- Choi Yong Jae

\- Kim Dong Soo

\- Song Eun Ra

\- And Other Cast

NO COPAS!

Review please *bbuing bbuing*

Don't Like? Don't Read~

 **~~X.A**

Happy reading ^^

Ji Rim keluar dari kelas dan bergegas menuju taman belakang sekolah yang terdapat banyak pohon. Ji Rim duduk di bawah salah satu pohon besar

Tanpa di sadari dari jauh terdapat dua namja yang sedang berbisik-bisik dan menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Ji Rim yang sedang duduk dan memejamkan matanya

 **CHAP 2**

"Bagaimana menurutmu yeoja yang ada di bawah pohon itu?" tanya namja berambut coklat sambil menunjuk kearah Ji Rim

"Biasa saja" jawab namja yang berambut hitam

"Mungkin kau harus pergi ke dokter mata Jae" orang yang disebut namanya hanya menatap datar teman yang ada di sebelahnya

Ya.. mereka berdua adalah Kim Dong Soo dengan rambut coklat dan Choi Yong Jae dengan rambut hitam legamnya. Mereka terlihat seperti orang yang akan menculik seorang gadis -_-"

"Ya lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kita hanya membuang waktu berharga kita, pabo!" Yong Jae melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari taman belakang sekolah

"Ya! Tunggu! Setidaknya kau bantu aku mendapatkan dia" Dong Soo mengejar Yong Jae yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya menjauhi Dong Soo

 **~~X.A**

Ji Rim memasang headset ke telinganya dan memutar lagu kesukaannya. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan angin yang menerpa kulit putihnya

Ji Rim berusaha untuk menenangkan fikirannya

"ANNYEONG..!" suara yeoja yang melengking itu membuat Ji Rim terlonjak kaget

Suara yeoja itu lebih keras dari suara headset yang Ji Rim gunakan

"Eun Ra-Ya! Berhenti membuat gendang telinga ku pecah! Aku ingin menikmati ketenangan ku. Jadi pergilah!" tiba – tiba Ji Rim kehilangan mood nya

"Hehehe.. jangan marah begitu.. nanti cantik mu hilang.. aku kan hanya bercanda. Ayolah.. aku tau kau tidak sejahat itu. Kau mau kan mengantarku berjalan-jalan? Aku juga akan mentraktir mu jika kau mau. Ayolah.." yeoja berkepang dua ini terus merajuk kepada sahabatnya

"…" Ji Rim masih diam tak bergeming

"Ayolah…" Eun Ra menarik lengan sahabatnya yang sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk

Ji Rim menatap kedua mata Eun Ra. Dan tidak lama kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya..

"Ne, arraseo.. kajja" Ji Rim mulai berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Eun Ra

Ji Rim tidak akan pernah bisa marah kepada sahabatnya ini. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak mereka masih kecil. Menurutnya, walau pun Eun Ra kadang menyebalkan tetapi Eun Ra sangat baik kepadanya. Dan hanya dia yang paling mengerti perasaannya.

"Eun Ra.. ku dengar namja sialan itu sedang bolos?" Ji Rim menatap layar ponselnya

"Heung? Namja sialan? Nugu?" Eun Ra hanya menatap aneh teman di sebelahnya

"Aku lupa namanya. Jadi aku panggil dia namja sialan. Siapa sih itu.. ehmm.." Ji Rim berusaha mengingat nama 'namja sialan' itu

 **PLETAKK**

"Aish.. jinjja pabo! Namanya adalah Choi Yong Jae! Panggil dia Jae oppa!" Eun Ra menjitak kepala Ji Rim sambil mem pout kan bibirnya

"Separah itu kau menjadi fansnya? Aish.. Arraseo! JAE OPPA.. puas kau?" Ji Rim kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke layar ponsel ditangannya

"Hmm.. iya aku mendengar berita itu juga dari Jae fans club. Kata mereka, Jae oppa bolos dari kelasnya karena mengikuti seorang yeoja. Aku tidak tau siapa yeoja itu. Dan kudengar lagi Jae oppa bolos dari kelasnya bersama Dong Soo oppa" Eun Ra menjelaskan gossip yang ia dengar

"Dong Soo?" Ji Rim tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya

"Ahh.. apa kau juga tidak mengenalnya.. dia itu adalah.." belum sempat Eun Ra menjelaskan, tiba-tiba Ji Rim memotong pembicaraannya

"Stop.. iya aku tau dia. Tidak usah repot-repot menjelaskannya untuk ku" Ji Rim kembali melanjutkan langkahnya

"Eh.. bagaimana bisa? Aku kira kau tidak tau tentang dia" Eun Ra mengikuti Ji Rim dibelakangnya

"Oh.. iya. Kemarin dia menabrak ku dan dia bilang jika dia sahabat Jae dan dia juga bilang kepada ku jika dia adalah model terkenal dan fotonya ada di setiap majalah. Kata-kata darinya yang tidak akan pernah ku lupakan adalah saat dia bilang bahwa aku hidup di gua batu. Itu sungguh membuat ku jengkel. Tapi kau tau apa reaksinya? Dia hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal" Ji Rim menceritakannya panjang lebar

"…" Eun Ra hanya diam tak bergeming sedikit pun

"Hey.. kenapa kau hanya terdiam?" Ji Rim menatap mata sahabat disebelahnya yang jauh lebih pendek darinya

"Kau sungguh beruntung.. dia adalah orang yang pendiam. Tetapi mengapa dia bisa seakrab itu saat berbicara dengan mu? Setahuku dia akan banyak bicara hanya kepada orang yang telah dekat dengannya saja" Eun Ra menatap Ji Rim kagum

"Maksudmu hanya dengan Jae?" Ji Rim mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya

"Tidak tau. Tapi aku dengar mereka adalah 4 bersahabat. Tapi yang terkenal hanyalah Jae oppa dan Dong Soo oppa. Dua yang lainnya tidak seberapa terkenal disini karena mereka bersekolah di KIARA high school. Mungkin saja mereka berdua terkenal di sana. Tetapi ini aneh.." Eun Ra menatap kosong jalan di depannya

"Aneh? Aneh apanya? Itu kan normal saat kita memiliki sahabat di beda sekolah.. jadi menurut ku tidak ada yang aneh" Ji Rim menatap wajah Eun Ra yang masih memandang kosong ke arah jalan di depannya

Tiba –tiba Eun Ra menarik tangan Ji Rim menuju ke taman. Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku taman di sana.

"Kenapa disini?" Ji Rim masih bingung dengan Eun Ra yang berubah

"Ahh.. tidak papa. Hanya saja akan lebih nyaman jika kita berbicara di tempat yang nyaman seperti ini. Iya kan?" Eun Ra memaksakan senyumannya

"Ah ok. Jadi, tadi kau bilang jika ini aneh? Apa maksudnya itu?" Ji Rim mulai tertarik dengan cerita ini

"Eumb.. menurut ku ini aneh. Jae fans club dan Dong Soo fans club selalu mengikuti kemana pun mereka pergi. Mereka selalu mencari tau apa makan favorit, minuman favorit, nama kelarga mereka dan semuanya tentang mereka. Tetapi mereka selalu takut dan tidak mau mencari tau tentang siapa sahabat mereka di KIRA high school. Tidak kah itu aneh? Setiap aku bertanya kepada salah satu member Jae fans club tentang siapa nama kedua sahabat Jae oppa yang bersekolah di KIRA high school, mereka tidak pernah menjawabnya dan malah langsung pergi" Eun Ra terlihat sedih

"Mengapa kau tidak mencari taunya?" Ji Rim mulai kasihan kepada Eun Ra

"Bagaimana caranya? Tentu saja aku tidak akan bisa. Aku terlalu takut untuk mencari taunya" Eun Ra membuang nafasnya berat

"Takut kenapa" Ji Rim menatap wajah sahabatnya

"Karena aku sendiri"

 **JLEBB**

Kata itu berhasil membuat jantung Ji Rim hampir berhenti. Sejahat itukah dia? Setelah di ingat-ingat, dari dulu hingga sekarang Ji Rim tidak pernah perduli dengan Eun Ra. Padahal Eun Ra selalu ada di sampingnya saat dia kesusahan. Bahkan hanya Eun Ra yang menghiburnya saat dia sedih. Tetapi inikah balasan Ji Rim untuk Eun Ra?

Bahkan Eun Ra pun kini telah sadar bahwa ia akan melewati semua masalah nya sendiri. Dan Eun Ra juga yakin jika Ji Rim pasti tidak akan perduli kepadanya dan kepada semua masalah yang dimiliki oleh Eun Ra

"Ehh.. pabo. Tentu saja aku akan membantu mu. PASTI!. Mulai saat ini jika ada masalah, ceritakan saja kepada ku. Aku berjanji akan membantu mu sebisa ku" Ji Rim kini telah menyadari semuanya

"Benar kah?" mata Eun Ra berkaca-kaca

Ji Rim hanya tersenyum. Senyumnya kali ini sangat tulus..

"Kajja.. aku akan menraktir mu ice cream.. kau boleh mengambil sepuasnya" Ji Rim menarik tangan Eun Ra menuju ke kantin sekolah

"Jinjja? Gomawo.. kyaaaaaa.. saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae.." Eun Ra terlihat bahagia

Typo bertebaran..

Delete or continue?

Review, Kritik, dan saran please…

Ini FF nista, FF yang gak akan ketebak alur ceritanya (masa sih) XD

FF Gaje.. FF aneh..

Alur berantakan.. ga sesuai EYD -_-

FF ini murni hasil buatan Author yang rada somvlak ini..

NO COPAS!

See u next Chap *maybe*

X.A~


End file.
